


shirabu the feathery

by kiycse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, HQ Next Gen Captains Week, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kaomojis, M/M, Memes, Swearing, chatfic, jk they were probably from me being too lazy to fix it, lots of typos from the bois, next gen captains, save shirabu, so many memes, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiycse/pseuds/kiycse
Summary: rawr XD: I AM NOT A FURRY YOU ARErawr XD: SWAN BOY





	shirabu the feathery

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently today I learned that bird furries are called aviators but i like feathery better ty
> 
> for day 6 of next gen captains week: groupchat/sleepover

✧❝ཻ͋≀ˍ ̗❝ཻ͋˶ ﾌｯ added yahabae, mom fwiend, futaguccigang, shirabitch, rawr XD and no to aye aye captains.

✧❝ཻ͋≀ˍ ̗❝ཻ͋˶ ﾌｯ: welcome to the chat broskis!!!!!!

no: no

futaguccigang: no u

mom fwiend: It's 2 am why would you do this

✧❝ཻ͋≀ˍ ̗❝ཻ͋˶ ﾌｯ: well i had an idea!!! last year i was in a captains chat with our senpais since i was a captain as a second year and it made it easier to arrange practice matches 

futaguccigang: wait why wasn't i added to that chat

✧❝ཻ͋≀ˍ ̗❝ཻ͋˶ ﾌｯ: SO i thought we could use this chat to bond and to make it easier for us to plan friendly meet ups :D

rawr XD: LMAO FUTAKUCHI REJECTED

yahabae: yeah okay that sounds great and all but i just gotta ask

yahabae: whomst the fuck 

rawr XD: IT IS US THE CAPTAINS ???????

no: no

yahabae: i know that but wtf is wrong with everyone's usernames 

futaguccigang: wdym 

yahabae: god futa yours is the worst 

✧❝ཻ͋≀ˍ ̗❝ཻ͋˶ ﾌｯ: HAH

yahabae: i stand corrected

yahabae: what even is that kaomoji 

✧❝ཻ͋≀ˍ ̗❝ཻ͋˶ ﾌｯ: o-oniichan?!

no: no

✧❝ཻ͋≀ˍ ̗❝ཻ͋˶ ﾌｯ: fine :(

✧❝ཻ͋≀ˍ ̗❝ཻ͋˶ ﾌｯ changed their name to party boi.

no: better but still no.

yahabae: oh yeah who's no

no: take a wild guess

yahabae: ........it has suddenly come to my attention that that is akaashi 

shirabitch: is it just me or is akaashi 10 times more savage online

futaguccigang: you're right and you should say it

rawr XD: BUT HE DID SAY IT ?????

yahabae: oh god i almost forgot about you whos rawr XD

rawr XD: IT ME YAMAMOTO XD

shirabitch: get your 2014 furry shit away from me omfg

futaguccigang: h-hewwo ???? owo

rawr XD: I AM NOT A FURRY YOU ARE

rawr XD: SWAN BOY

futaguccigang: SW A N BO Y I CANT FUCKIGN BREATGE

yahabae changed shirabitch's name to Swan Boy

yahabae: s-sowwy úwù

Swan Boy: i will CUT you

mom fwiend: wait but swans have feathers not fur

mom fwiend: ,,,, feathery 

Swan Boy: ennoshita i fuckign ttrusted you what the fcuk

party boi changed the chat name to shirabu the feathery

shirabitch: blockedt 

party boi: kenjirou's probably a closet feathery like if u agree

yahabae: shirabu: "owo wahts this"

mom fwiend: but yahaba that face is only for furries

yahabae: oh right, im sorry

yahabae:  shirabu's like (òvó) wahts this*

mom fwiend: why does that face strangely remind me of him though 

Swan Boy: shitgeru i will wrap my hands around your 

futaguccigang: around his what ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

party boi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

shirabitch: NECK

party boi: kinky

shirabitch: FUCKIGN SHIT I PPRESSED SEND TOO EARLT

yahabae: earlt

mom fwiend: earlt 

futaguccigang: earlt 

party boi: earlt

Swan Boy: shut yuor FUCK

party boi: gosh shirabu no need to get so flustered ~

futaguccigang: we were only joking~~

party boi: unless

futaguccigang: you actually like him  
>:3c

Swan Boy: hey quick question wheres the highest point I can throw myself off of 

yahabae: if you wanted to kill yourself you could climb up your ego and jump down to your iq level

rawr XD: SASSY

futaguccigang: me @ shirabu's brain 

futaguccigang: this bitch empty 

party boi: YEET

no: i swear these two are bokuto-san and pain-in-the-ass-san reincarnated 

mom fwiend: pain-in-the-ass-san?

mom fwiend: god that's a mouthful 

rawr XD: HE MEANS KUROO-SAN

no: hush we do not speak of him

yahabae: .................voldemort?

no: what

Swan Boy: what

party boi: what

futaguccigang: what

rawr XD: what

mom fwiend: moving on

mom fwiend: shirabu please don't jump off a cliff 

Swan Boy: then find me a fuckign Will To Live

yahabae: how about you find me a fuck to give first 

no: nice kill

rawr XD: SAVAGE

party boi: holy shit why do yall literally act like a married couple 

yahabae: gross im not marrying shirabu 

futaguccigang: well not with that attitude

party boi: did you just assume that i meant you and shirabu 

yahabae: liste n,,,,

Swan Boy: disgustenign 

Swan Boy: why are you playing so hard to get when you're already so hard to want

party boi: DAMN

futaguccigang: "disgustenign"

mom fwiend: quote of the century 

yahabae: how are you that fucking bad at typing i dont get it

party boi: hey no swearing on my christian skype chat we need to protecc akaashi's Pure Ears

no: we really don't, new pain-in-the-ass-san

rawr XD changed party boi's name to new pain-in-the-ass-san

new pain-in-the-ass-san: you take everything from me 

no: :)

new pain-in-the-ass-san: i came here to have a good timme bbut im honestly feelign so attacked rihgt now

mom fwiend: how did terushimas typing go downhill so fast 

new pain-in-the-ass-san: sorry my birb started ppeckign my HEAD

no: birb 

no: that's strangely cute coming from pain-in-the-ass-san

new pain-in-the-ass-san: ;) i'm always cute

mom fwiend: sounds fake but okay

yahabae: sounds fake but okay

Swan Boy: sounds fake but okay

new pain-in-the-ass-san: :( mean iwa-chan

yahabae: WHAT THE FFUKC

yahabae: WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW

yahabae: WERE YOU POSSESSED BY OIKAWA

Swan Boy: proof that oikawa really is a demon

futaguccigang: wheres jesus when you need him

yahabae: blocked unfriended unfollowed reported my mom called your mom and called her a bitch you're not invited to my teen queen sweet sixteen beach birthday bash

Swan Boy: wtf

mom fwiend: i'm having war flashbacks

new pain-in-the-ass-san: HAH POSSESSED

new pain-in-the-ass-san: but NO chill broskis i was in a gc w oikawa remember 

Swan Boy: wow you actually talked to oikawa and made it back alive? im shocked

yahabae: bithc stop hating on oikawa i will stab you

mom fwiend: yahaba that's murder

yahabae: no it's garbage disposal

rawr XD: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

Swan Boy: fucking try me bitch i will set fire to everything you love 

yahabae: square the fuck up swan boy 

Swan Boy: meet me in the pits yahabitch

no: now now

mom fwiend: can everyone go the Fuck to sleep

—  
rawr XD: GOOD MORNING

new pain-in-the-ass-san: GM BROSKIS

futaguccigang: HELLO BITCHES 

Swan Boy: ...

mom fwiend: god i can't wait for tonight 

yahabae: tonight?

mom fwiend: when i get to go to sleep

no: chikara,,,, you just woke up

yahabae: im so concerned 

mom fwiend: i don't feel like dealing with the first years today let me live

futaguccigang: okay but same 

futaguccigang: did i tell you what happened at dateko last week?

yahabae: okay wait

yahabae changed futaguccigang's nickname to futagucci.

yahabae: there,,, it's slightly less cringey now

yahabae: you may continue

futagucci: (・へ・)

pain-in-the-ass-san: (˚▽˚?)

pain-in-the-ass-san: i love kaomojis ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ

pain-in-the-ass-san: (∪'⑅•༝•⑅'∪)

pain-in-the-ass-san: we may be tough third year athletes but no one can deny how cute they are 

Swan Boy: do i have to remind you that you were the one who had "✧❝ཻ͋≀ˍ ̗❝ཻ͋˶ ﾌ" as a username

pain-in-the-ass-san: i can't read suddenly

Swan Boy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

futaguccigang: ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ°ﾟ°｡｡

yahabae: *｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و*｡

pain-in-the-ass-san: so innocent 

pain-in-the-ass-san: so pure

rawr XD: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

pain-in-the-ass-san: THAT IS NEITHER INNOCENT NOR PURE

futagucci: WHAT THE HELL

yahabae: YAMAMOTO WTF

no: why am i not surprised 

mom fwiend: why does that face strangely remind me of yamamoto though

Swan Boy: pls stop im suffering

no: oh god thats a mood

futagucci: ASJAKSJ WILL YALL JUST LET ME TELL MY STORY

mom fwiend: .......fine

futagucci: y'all keep interrupting me and i want to die

Swan Boy: oh god same

futagucci: same to the interrupting or wanting to die?

Swan Boy: yes

no: yes

pain-in-the-ass-san: that's edgy™

yahabae: was the ™ really necessary 

pain-in-the-ass-san: yes now perish

futagucci: YOURE DONG IT AGAIN

mom fwiend: dong

yahabae: dong 

pain-in-the-ass-san: dong

rawr XD: HAHAHAHA DONG XD

pain-in-the-ass-san: this is an ecks dee free zone 

rawr XD: uwu

yahabae: that's better 

futagucci: fine then

futagucci: i won't tell my story >:(

—

futagucci: YOU GUYS WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AT PRACTICE TODAY

futagucci: KOGANEGAWA THAT LITTLE FUCKER

yahabae: hes technically a giant fucker but go off i guess

futagucci: HE WAS DARED BY ONE OF OUR SHITTY FIRST YEARS 

futagucci: TO ADD OUR CHANT TO EVERYTHJNG HE SAYS FOR THE WHOLE FUCKIGN DAY

no: what 

futagucci: I NEVER WANT TO HEAR GO GO LETS GO LETS GO DATEKO EVER AGAIN

pain-in-the-ass-san: datekos cheer is honestly such a bop though 

futagucci: GET OUT

futagucci: GO

pain-in-the-ass-san: GO

yahabae: LETS GO

pain-in-the-ass-san: LETS GO

mom fwiend: DATEKO

pain-in-the-ass-san: HAH

futagucci: brb i'm gonna go yeet myself off shirabu's ego ;w;

yahabae: slide down his bangs while ur at it 

Swan Boy: you fucker

yahabae: boo you whore

mom fwiend: excuse me was that a mean girls reference

yahabae: shh shh mom let it go

pain-in-the-ass-san: GO 

rawr XD: LETS GO

yahabae: LETS GO

mom fwiend: DATEKO

futagucci: THIS IS CYBERBULLYING

futagucci: IM BEING CYBERBULLIED

——

Swan Boy: i’m back from practice, what did i miss?

pain-in-the-ass-san: this dick

Swan Boy: oh, so nothing big

RAWR XD: LMAOOO REKT

pain-in-the-ass-san: i came here to have a good time but i’m honestly feeling so attacked rn >:(

futagucci: dont worry bro as thicc as a bowl of oatmeal

RAWR XD: WHATS THICC

mom fwiend: thick like my love for Jesus Christ AMEN

yahabae: lol mom’s here to save the day

mom fwiend: yamamoto’s too pure for this

RAWR XD: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

mom fwiend: i-

no: still not surprised

——

pain-in-the-ass-san: so kenjirou 

pain-in-the-ass-san: when did you first realize that you were a feathery 

Swan Boy: what the duck

Swan Boy: FUCK*

pain-in-the-ass-san: ohohohhoo your feathery is showing 

Swan Boy: i hate you

mom fwiend: wtf go to sleep it's almost 4 am

pain-in-the-ass-san: yes mom

mom fwiend: stop it only my team can call me that 

pain-in-the-ass-san: cmon you can be my sugar mommy ;);)

mom fwiend: terushima

pain-in-the-ass-san: fine, chikara :(

yahabae: wwait i just realized that terushima calls all of us by our first names

rawr XD: YEAH WHY IS THAT

pain-in-the-ass-san: because you guys are my bestest friends :)

mom fwiend: that was,,,, surprisingly sweet

mom fwiend: thanks yuuji, im glad you consider us so close

yahabae: for the record you guys are my best friends outside of seijoh too

no: i guess me too

futaguccigang: aww i love u guys too :3

rawr XD: SAME HERE !!!!!

pain-in-the-ass-san: uwu

Swan Boy: wait hold on back the fuck up

Swan Boy: yahaba has friends?

yahabae: must you always ruin the moment

**Author's Note:**

> #saveshirabu2k18


End file.
